


Sightless and Soundless

by Mika_x_Nagisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assassins, Battle against demons, F/M, M/M, The two animes I named are kinda the inspiration for this, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_x_Nagisa/pseuds/Mika_x_Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yuki, do you know one weakness to a demon?”</p><p>Dread immediately began to creep into Yuki’s limbs as he shakily stood with a small nod of his head, taking many calming breaths before finding the courage to stutter out two words, “N-no sight.”</p><p>“Excellent choice Yuki! As you know class, demons have many powers and strengths over us but the one thing demons cannot have even when possessing a human is their sight. Demons are and always will be blind no matter the stakes!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a one-shot beta test of sorts, if anyone shows interest in me continuing this story I will turn it into a chaptered one. I want to eventually turn this into a manga on my own because I am a huge anime fan. If anyone has any constructive criticism or ideas to help the story along I'm all ears, thank you and enjoy!

“Alright class, can anyone tell me one thing we know about a demon’s weaknesses?” the teacher asked, just as she would every other day, smiling knowingly as multiple students raised their hands.  
Yuki, however, kept his hands tucked neatly in his lap hidden behind his desk, even though he knew the answer his hand never dared to lift in fear of the many eyes that would surely stare his way. Stage fright. A seemingly normal discomfort for every student at one point in their time, kept Yuki from ever voicing his opinion, his mouth staying clenched shut with raw nerves racing down his spine at just the thought of speaking in class. His teacher seemed to have other plans as her gaze glanced pointedly at him as she looked around the classroom, mind already set on who she would pick to answer and it wouldn’t be someone that had raised their hand either.  
“Yuki, do you know one weakness to a demon?”  
Dread immediately began to creep into Yuki’s limbs as he shakily stood with a small nod of his head, taking many calming breaths before finding the courage to stutter out two words, “N-no sight.”  
“Excellent choice Yuki! As you know class, demons have many powers and strengths over us but the one thing demons cannot have even when possessing a human is their sight. Demons are and always will be blind no matter the stakes!”  
Instant relief washed over Yuki as the eyes that watched him slowly returned to their ever enthusiastic teacher, the steady trembling of his hands calming as the clock ticked away, drawing closer to the day’s end. This was it, this week the students would find out what their best skills were, which would determine which Kill Class they were sent to. These Classes consisted of the best tactics in killing demons, there were many to choose from but Yuki feared he wouldn’t qualify for any of them. There was the Lion Class, by far the safest and most popular class which held up to eight people in a single team where they would fight head on with a demon. The same went for the Class called Spider’s Web, these people however specialize in creativity and use new and inventive traps to catch demons and kill them. Then there is the Wolf Class, the most dangerous if caught but also the most rewarding if not detected. This class assassinates demons, to be a part of this specific class students must be quiet, fast, light on their feet and leave no trail behind, almost no one ever chose to be in the Wolf Class because it was too dangerous, too risky.  
“Don’t forget class from today on I am no longer your teacher, in four days you will all be full-fledged demon slayers, it’s been a great year with all of you! Work up your strength for the final exam, where you will be graded on your first demon kill. Good luck!” with her final words of encouragement our teacher walked out, leaving the students to do as they please for the rest of the day.  
Yuki shuddered, _“My first demon kill? As if I’d make it so far, I’ll be lucky if I survive my exam with all my limbs intact.”_  
“Yuki! Hey, don’t ignore me.” A girl with braided pig tails came bouncing over with a slight pout to her face, the short braids jumping at her sudden movement.  
“S-sorry Maya, I was just lost in thought I guess...” Yuki stuttered, even around a close friend like Maya, he still had to make an effort not to freeze up and meet her eyes.  
The girl however was use to the shy raven’s antics and didn’t take offense to the small stutters and fleeting glances, this was a very stressful week. Soon all their fellow students would know their place in this corrupted society humans have been dealt and not all of them would be returning after the first mission outside. This is how the world works now, demons roam and destroy everything, can take possession of humans and get into our homes. Then, kill everything and everyone on sight without so much of a second thought, steadily dropping the numbers of humans to dangerous levels of extinction. This is why the students must learn to fight the demons, without knowing how to protect yourself in such an unforgiving world, humans stand no chance defeating these demons of such great power.  
Maya sighed, “Don’t worry so much Yuki, you’ll make yourself feel sick doing that. Just do what feels natural when you take the exam, it’s like our teacher said, killing demons comes to those who gain a full night’s sleep and a proper breakfast!” her fist launched into the air as she repeated their teacher’s little speech.  
Yuki nodded, not truly listening but still felt inclined to act like he was as he held his books to his chest, slightly nuzzling the edge to earn the calming smell of old library books in return. The two teens reached Yuki’s dorm soon after, exchanging a few goodbyes as they parted ways, Maya turning to the girl’s dorm on the other side of the school. Once inside his room Yuki fell onto his bed, as always, very happy that he did not have a roommate to share with. Pushing aside his fears of the upcoming week, Yuki closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, exhaustion taking over and keeping his mind completely at ease for the remainder of the evening.  
-Four Days Later-  
Deep breaths, that’s all Yuki could think to tell himself, repeating it however didn’t have the desired affect he had been hoping for, his body shook with fear, nerves shot from how frightened he was. A man stood by the door he would be testing in, inside the room Yuki knew, stood a demon. One that would surely kill him given the chance, a chance that Yuki wasn’t very willing to risk. He stepped towards the door, ready to get it over with and fail already. The man opened it without a word and stepped aside to let the trembling boy slip past him, shutting the door quickly after.  
Yuki’s heartbeat jumped out of his chest at the sound of the door slamming shut, “I can’t do this, I’m not ready, and I’m going to get killed in here.”  
“H-hello?”  
Yuki froze in place, hardly willing to pass a glance in the voice’s direction, it was a small child in a soft pink dress, her hair tied in a loose bun on her head.  
“Sir? Please help me, I think I am lost, it’s so scary here!”  
Still wiry, Yuki slowly walked over to the girl, his shaking hands reached out to the girl and gently held her shoulder, “It is pretty scary here, I can help you get out though, and it’s strange that you were able to get in this room. Maybe my test was put in the wrong place…”  
“Oh I doubt it’s the wrong room kid,” the child replied, only now her eyes were glowing red and her mouth held sharp fangs the stuck out of her mouth, “How stupid are you human? If you had only been quiet and didn’t answer me, I could have been an easy kill. But you lead me straight to yourself and now I know where you are, what you smell like,” she grinned wide, the air in the room suddenly turned stiff and cold, “I’m going to kill you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of the potty mouth fox at the end that may be the reason for a rating change, I'm not sure yet.

_“Upon entering the room where you will take your exam look for the weapon that has been placed inside, it’ll be hidden away from the demon so keep your eyes peeled. Demons can die from a stab to the center of the chest, remember not to aim for the heart, it will hold no effect and the wound will heal. Beheading a demon will also work, however, that means getting dangerously close and is not advised for trainees like yourselves.”_

Yuki froze as dread crawled its way into his still body, mind unable to properly assess the situation, causing him to act too late. Everything that his teacher had ever told him suddenly came rushing back, demons were known for their trickery and often pretended to be young children in need to lure their victims to them. Yuki should have seen through the demon’s disguise as soon as he saw her, she was the reason he was in the room to begin with. Some demon slayer he was turning out to be, the first strike was always the most important and now that the demon had revealed herself there was no way he would land a blow. Peeking a glance at the girl only now did Yuki realize the dangerous yet lifeless red eyes that hid behind her bangs, bloodlust twisting her grin higher upon her face. Instantly, pain shot through Yuki’s arm as the young girl with glowing red eyes ripped into him with unnaturally sharp teeth. A silent scream for help escaped his lips but no words were able to be formed, the immediate loss of blood causing his vision to momentarily blur as he fell to the floor with the girl standing over him. She stared down at Yuki through sightless eyes, still managing to pull off a cold and disappointed glare at her victim none the less.

“This wasn’t very hard to do, you didn’t even put up a fight. I can feel you shaking, how sad it must be, living in such a weak body,” the red eyed girl trapped Yuki by taking hold of his throat with one hand and holding both of his wrists in another, “Frozen from fears that will ultimately lead to your demise. Honestly, why even bother with training useless runts like you, it’s just wasted effort and time.” With his small build and thin body the demon was able to keep Yuki down without much trouble, the wicked grin on the girl’s face only split wider once this was realized.

“I-I am n-not useless.” Single tears fell from Yuki’s eyes as the small girl with demonic strength tightened the grip she had on his throat.

“You. Are.”

Yuki struggled to break his arms free from the demon but the strength she held over him was too great, making any attempts caused her to only squeeze tighter. All color drained from his face as Yuki turned his head when a shiny metal object caught his eye. The weapon, a small sharp knife, was carefully tucked away in between two large crates with an old blanket draped over to conceal it, completely out of reach. She giggled in sickeningly childish way, keeping her grip on his neck while burying her face behind her arm as if it would hide the taunting shake in her shoulders, “Oh just stop trying already, it’s pathetic!”

Yuki’s head shook as much as the demon’s grip would allow and tried once more to escape her hands, he wouldn’t stop until she killed him. Her voice became echoed as she leaned over him with blood red and hauntingly soulless eyes, “Stop struggling so much kid, just surrender and become _mine_.”

Another bite to his neck and the sudden loss of air flow was all Yuki could concentrate on as blood colored his clothes and tears of pain clouded his vision. Slowly, the world around him began to grow dark as the small, grinning creature stood over his body watching the human realize and then surrender to his fate.

“He---blood loss, we don’t know---‘ll wake up. It can differ---to patient, some wak---hours after, others take weeks…sometimes even months.”

“Thank y---doctor.”

Yuki’s eyes slowly opened only to immediately be closed once more because of the bright, white lights that seemed to blind him. With a low grunt and great effort Yuki slung a heavy arm over his face to shield his sensitive sight which in turn brought unwanted attention to the still shy teen.

“Yuki, you’re already awake! This is great, I was so worried.”

It was Maya’s voice. Yuki flinched at the sound of footsteps approaching, not only were his ears acting rather sensitive but he wasn’t yet ready to admit his defeat to his closest friend. The girl was wearing some simple jeans and a tank top, all of which had numerous holes and small cuts colored red. Her eyes still held fiery strength and passion meaning she had not been possessed by her demon and had possibly even killed it. Yuki managed a small grin, at least his friend had survived the encounter and would be advancing to the final stage of picking her destined class.

“Hey Maya, you made it.”

“Yuki. You failed the test, with the lowest score on record might I add.”

She was upset with Yuki that much was obvious, however, with all the bandages and angry, purple bruises that he had forming, none of the usual stage fright appeared to have any effect on his body. He had failed the test, which the almost extinct human race was depending on, the one job that everyone was expecting him to complete and he blew it. This shouldn’t have come as a surprise however, Yuki was small, weak, had a thin and stringy build that didn’t leave much strength behind anything he could throw his enemy’s way. That didn’t stop the disappointment that bubbled within Yuki for how poorly he had done, there was no way of coming back from this level of failure. Still, it stung to hear how bad he had done compared to others before him.

“I’m sorry Maya, you’ll have to choose a class without me it seems. I know you will be a great demon hunter, better than I could ever be.”

“Yuki I- .”

“Don’t worry about me Maya, I’ll be fine. Focus on yourself, I …just want some sleep for now.”

Yuki rolled to face the wall, his body protesting the movement but he couldn’t face her right now in his current state, sighing as he heard Maya’s footsteps retreat out the door hesitantly. Soon after Yuki fell into a deep sleep, tossing and turning proved to make finding peace of mind hard. Black consumed his conciseness in the promise of dark dreams filled with a small girl with glowing red eyes and extremely sharp teeth.

 *BREAK*

_“Consume their souls, rip the flesh, and kill all the humans.”_

               It was finally night, small animals could be heard searching around as Simon passed by. The air chilled the deserted city, causing his echoed footsteps to break the silence which fell over. Simon wasn’t interested in the small morsels, which were the creatures that scattered the streets, and instead lurked in the shadows waiting for the much more appetizing meal to approach. It was a human, large enough to be an adult and probably drunk in some why because of how far it had strayed away from its friends. Problem with waiting on a slow, stumbling meal to make its way over was that Simon would only grow hungrier as time stretched on and the meal would attract others to the human. Others meant he would have to fight for his lunch and Simon didn’t care for getting his hands dirty with the blood of demons, it stuck to his hands more than human blood did and made his nose wrinkle in disgust.

               “Damn humans, always have to make things so difficult.”

               “Simon,” it was another demon, fortunately it was a far weaker one that Simon could easily handle if necessary, “do you plan to share this one with us?”

Just then, multiple hungry demons stepped up to back the first demon, their auras ranging from weak, to strong, to crazy with near deadly hunger. Simon groaned, this was not how he planned for the situation to go down, with this many demons he would have a better chance at finding some other human to feed off of.

“Take the human then, I don’t need it.”

“That’s what you said last time we took your meal Simon, it’s dangerous to go too long without eating, pretty soon you’ll lose the ability to think and become a shell of who you once were. You-“

“I know, just shut up, and if you were really so worried about me then you wouldn’t always take my food.”

The demon shrugged, suddenly uninterested with conversation and left in search of the human along with the rest of his thuggish friends. Simon turned, intending on leaving the area in search of another meal that could sate his hunger, even if only for a little while. However, all was forgotten when the demon suddenly caught the scent of a small creature with a demon’s aura similar to his own. Without the ability to see anything Sion could only look in the creature’s general direction, that unfortunately was enough to piss the small thing off.

“The fuck you lookin’ at? You wanna go? I’ll kick your ass! Try me!” the creature could talk apparently and had a major potty mouth it seemed, Simon was already regretting this.

“Okay first off, rodent, I can’t even see, if you hadn’t been living under a rock for the past few centuries you would know that. Two, who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that!?”

The creature growled and the air between them suddenly grew hot, “The fuck did you call me?! I am a kitsune asshat! You know what that means?!”

“I literally don’t care but I get the feeling you’re going to tell me anyways…”

“Damn right! Kitsunes are fox creatures, not rodents as you so rudely categorized me. Also, we are very smart and tricky animals, we can turn into humans and trick them into taking care of us and they’d never know the difference!”

_Turn into humans? How clever, this fox thing could get me into the human’s safe areas, I’d be satisfied for a while there._

Simon smirked, “Hey fox thing, h-”

“Kitsune!”

“Hey…kitsune...I have a proposition for you that I think we can both agree on,” Simon said, smirk still in place, a plan already forming in his mind.

The fox grinned, “Oh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so long to make and it still isn't very long -_-"


	3. *Author Note*

On hiatus til further notice.

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I actually liked the way this ended, though it is a cliff-hanger...  
> Please comment and give me your opinion!


End file.
